


Bloodsworn

by DogStar19



Series: Chronicles of Kostan [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elves, F/F, F/M, Fae folk, Gen, Goblins, High Elves, M/M, Medieval Fantasy Realm, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Usual fantasy races, Wood Elves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogStar19/pseuds/DogStar19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her mother is kidnapped from their small village, the wood elf Chax takes it upon herself to find her. Along the way she meets a lonely warlock, a failing cleric and an insatiable son of the fae folk. </p><p>---</p><p>This is my original story, if you enjoy medieval fantasy journeys(same genre as The Hobbit/LotR), then hopefully you will enjoy this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Little Warlock

The low, thick canopy of the Orne forest caused confusion over time, but for Alric of Tirn, the darkness was a comfort. Hidden beneath the grey and green, the half-goblin could see through the black of the artificial night. It had been almost a full moon cycle since the high mages had presented his journeying robes to him, and Alric had barely eaten or slept since. His green skin was paling to an almost mint colour, and despite his abilities as a journeying mage, the poor half-breed was unable to conjure a bed, or a wheel of cheese. Instead he wandered, as he was intended to, eating berries, or squirrels, and sleeping wrapped in his thin cloak.

Were he a high-born journeyman, Alric may have had a horse, a tent, perhaps even a few servants to accompany him, but an orphaned half-breed was lucky to have lived this long, far more to have trained in the Academy.

He had entered the forest just two days before, and was already sick of it. Of course it was comfortable to be so close to fae magic and nature, the darkness gave his eyes an advantage too, but he felt lost, despite knowing he was on the right path. Perhaps if he were better acquainted or had a guide he might feel better, as it stood, Alric was alone.

At his estimation he would leave the forest in just one more day, and, in his eyes, just soon enough. Again, his luck showed as he had encountered no real danger among the woods. It wasn't until what he was sure was late afternoon that the half-goblin's ears twitched at a faint sound. The thunk and clang of a fight. On any other day, Alric would have continued on his way, but fate pulled him from his path, a hand reaching to unsheath his short sword.The half-man ran almost silently through the trees, short legs carrying him at surprising speed toward the fight. It was clear as he grew closer, that this altercation was larger than he had thought. Sounds of swords hitting armour and steel rang through the trees. Alric's sword was out as he slowed, the group of fighters was in sight now. He hid behind tree after tree until he was almost at the edge of the clearing, eyes locked on the group.

He had first thought that it was man-on-man, a fair fight, and then perhaps a group against another group, but the warlock's obsidian eyes widened when he saw that it was a single female wood elf who was fighting off six bandits, weilding a pair of short swords rather expertly. A sense of honour overtook the goblinman, and he peeled out of his hiding spot, sword in one hand, staff in the other and shouted to the men, "Over here you scummy brigands!"

At the sound of the voice two of the bandits set upon the newcomer, weilding axes. The wood elf did not turn, as she was still under seige, but he still heard her words as he fended off one axe with his sword, "You should not interupt a lady, goblin. I was fine by myself."

Alric loosed a spell at one of the bandits, the Old Tongue words turned to white fire and the attacker's clothes were enveloped in flame. "Dear lady, forgive me, but an unfair fight is dishonourable no matter your gender." While one bandit attempted to flee the flames that covered him, another charged at the goblin from the side, only to meet his sword.

"Even with your help, this fight is not fair." Two of the bandits still converged on the elf, while one crossed swords with Alric. Again the goblinman set a spell upon the man, the white fire covering him and sending him into a paniced run. In the time this took the elf had taken down another of the attackers, leaving just one. Alric and the girl now converged on him, swords raised, clearly this was too much and the bandit turned tail and ran.

The goblinman sheathed his sword and extended a gloved hand to the elf. "Alric of Tirn. Pleased to meet you, though i do wish the circumstances were different." The green man gave her a smile, but it was rejected as the elven woman sheathed the swords behnd her back and began rifling through the pockets of one of the bandits.

"Well, Alric of Tirn, i am Chax Dela'ti, daughter of the Bloodsworn, and i was in no need of your help." She found coins and jewelery among the pockets, putting them in a purse that was attached to her belt, before detaching the theif's small belt satchel and searching through it.

"Bloodsworn?" The title sounded familiar, as he cast his mind back to history and geography lessons at the academy. "You're one of the elves of this forest? The Orne wood elves worship Thiy'li, correct? I've never heard of a "Bloodsworn" though. " 

Alric watched the elf pick through the pockets methodically, taking what she deemed useful, from a dagger, which she slid into the top of her half-greaves, to a cloak, Chax pulled it on straight away before turning to look at the half-goblin. "Those tribes do as they please. I am of the Darnassea elves," Her face was a picture of elegant aggravation, "We worship Aya, we do not allow males to our village, nor do we interrupt a fight when we are not needed, Alric of Tirn. Now, good day." With that the fiery elf turned on her heel and left the clearing. 

After a second of stunned gaping, Alric followed swiftly after the red elf. He was so short he only came to her chest, but again the goblin's speed showed as he caught up in just a moment. "Hold on, it's almost dark."

Chax didn't look at him, instead looking straight ahead, brows furrowed. "The dark shouldn't scare a goblin."

"Half-Goblin." His voice as defensive as he walked quickly to keep up, "Anyway, i was wondering if you might accompany me to the edge of the forest. If you wish to part ways after that, i have no objection. But please, make camp with me tonight, i will share what i have, but i am not so certain of these woods. Having a guide would help greatly." Alric almost bumped into the elf when she stopped suddenly. 

A great sigh left Chax's lips when she turned to the goblinman. "It is your luck that i am journeying past this forest, Alric of Tirn."

Her face was contorted in exasperation and defeat, but her new companion simply grinned. "Just call me Alric."


	2. A Tense Dinner

During the day, the forest had been notably dark, with the trees so close together, and left to grow in the season of Velé, very little light could penetrate. However, Alric had noted that somehow the night made the forest darker still. Even goblin eyes found it hard to see through the trunks that surrounded the pair as the gathered firewood and set up a little camp. After another hour of walking to distance themselves from the remaining bandits, the unlikely pair set down their satchels and built up the fire.

While Alric enjoyed the company, his companion was hard to read on the matter. He had met many wood elves in his short time in the world, but never had he met one socialised solely with other females, the academy had books on such tribes, though the half breed had never bothered much with the subject. In honesty it bored him, but now he regretted not having read into it, it may not help him understand his companion, but at least then they might have something to chat about.

Instead they gathered wood and shared what little food they had, the goblinman produced a whole rabbit, while the elf provided wine and a few vegetables. "I suggest we only eat half of the rabbit tonight. You will need it, goblinman." Alric looked up from skinning the poor creature, his mouth open as if to say something, but immediately he thought better of it. With a deep sigh, the green man peeled the last of the skin from the animal and took hold of its leg, twisting and pulling until it ripped at the thigh.

"So, how did you end up in that clearing?" Despite his questioning, the warlock did not look up, instead continuing to tear of the other three rabbit legs.

Chax sat, boiling a few potatoes above the little fire, staring into the flames as she spoke. "That is of no impprtance, Alric" It was the first time the wood elf had said his first name alone, and it came in a scathing tone, as though it was intended as an insult. At this he grimaced, putting the rabbit legs on a metal tray on the fire.

It was obvious to Alric that it was a sensetive subject, and he considered letting go of the line of questioning, but, curiosity got the better of him. "Then, allow me to ask, where are you going?"

The red elf used a spoon to poke at the potatoes. "None of your business"

"Well, you're taking me to the edge of the forest, but after that, the company might be safer. Perhaps we can travel toge-"

Chax cut off the half-man. "You are lucky i am taking you that far, goblin. If you continue prying, then i will be leaving you to fend for yourself."

The goblin sighed deeply. "Welll, perhaps i should just tell you about myself?" The elf did not answer, but continued poking at her potatoes. "Right, okay. I was brought up among humans in an orphanage. I was very, very lucky, because i happened to have a knack for magic" While his companion seemed to think the potatoes were cooked, Alric turned the rabbit legs over. "I was involved in an incident with a fruit cart, and just when the town's guard were about to arrest me, the arch mage appeared from the crowd and paid them for my misdeeds." The goblin's pure black eyes seemed to sparkle, a wide grin spreading to show his pointed teeth. While the moment had been so long ago, he remembered it rather fondly. "He took me to the Academy and i've been studying there ever since. Well, until this past moon. Now i'm a journeyman. So, i'm journeying to the Citadel, i have friends there."

With his story seemingly finished, the half-goblin looked up to see Chax was staring at the potatoes as she nibbled one. Clearly the girl was uninterested and so, with the rabbit well cooked, Alric gave her one of the larger hind legs and tucked into the creature's lean meat. They ate in what felt like an amicable silence, and the goblin attempted not to ruin it with more talk.

\---

Late in the night Chax woke to a crackling sound. Sitting bolt upright, the furs still wrapped around her, the wood elf saw her goblin companion sitting on the other side of the fire, playing with a handful of white flames. His long fingered hands wove skillfully through and around the magical fire, which reacted by changing its shape and course as needed.

It was while she watched this small spectacle that the red elf found herself annoyed with her behaviour towards the goblinman. He simply wanted to help, just like in the clearing itself. With that thought the young elf spoke in a cautious tone. "The clearing was an accident. Those men just happened across me in the woods." Her light brown eyes settled on the final dying embers of the fire they had built. Alric allowed the white flames to die slowly, before turning his black gaze toward the elf. "I am a Darnassea elf. My mother was their Bloodsworn. A kind of...spirirual leader, i guess." She added, when the green features in front of her contorted in confusion. "She uhm..." Her brows furrowed, "two days ago, my mother disappeared, i'm following the trail of her captors."

"Just you? Alone?" A long, thin eyebrow arched high. The goblin shifted himself, pulling a thick fur over himself, when Chax nodded. "Surely if she is a leader the whole tribe should be involved." He sounded incredulous.

"I told the elders, they informed me that there is no proof, and therefore my mother has disgraced our tribe. So, i left, i need to find her." The statement was heavy and final. To the wood elf this was the only option, and she could not fail. 

Alric opened his mouth and then quickly pursed his lips, his thoughts clearly conflicted. "Perhaps...well. I intend to go the the Cleric University when i arrive at the Citadel. If you spoke to the magisters there they may be able to help. Or at least spare a cleric to come with us."

A curious expression of happiness and confusion overtook the wood elf's features. "We? You'll come with me?" The goblin nodded sagely and Chax calmed herself once more, giving him a soft smile. "Thank you, Alric. The company would be welcome. And my apologies for my...behaviour earlier."

"No need, Chax. Now, we should sleep if we want to get an early start in the morning." With that, the pair wrapped themselves in the warmth of their furs and drifted slowly into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally there was a prologue to this, detailing the Bloodsworns capture and how Chax came to be attacked, however it isn't strictly necessary, so i may just post it later as a seperate story.


End file.
